A Mirror of Love
by Aninhaloka
Summary: Tenten was walking by the forest in her way back from a mission when she finds Neji, or at last that is what she thinks. But there is something wrong with him. He doesn't know who she is, and is acting a little weird. Then she finds out that he is in reality Neji's twin, Ryuu.
1. Prologue

**A mirror of love**

**Prologue**

'Ahh…' sighed a kunoichi. 'What a long mission. Can't wait to get home and rest.'

Tenten was a kunoichi with brown hair and eyes. She was a young adult, 21 years old. Her hair was up in two matching buns, one on each side of her head. In her front was the Konoha's headband, and she was wearing a long sleeved shirt very loose, and loose red pants.

She was on her way back to Konoha after a tiresome mission. She was sent to protect a client from some robbers, and, if possible, capture them.

The mission wasn't that hard, well, it wouldn't have been if the client didn't have a stupid habit of get drunk, and grope asses. God! He sure tested her patience.

She was contemplating in how many ways she could have killed him. But she lost track of thoughts, when a flying shuriken came her way.

She shifted fast, looking around for her attacker. Her eyes like a hawk's eyes.

Another flying shuriken came her way, and she spotted her attacker, running towards him in a flash.

Her attacker was wearing black assassin attire, with a black mask that covered all his face, even the eyes, nose, and mouth, but he was clearly a man.

The moment she got near him, he started a close raged battle, which she engaged without problem. He was fast, his movements perfect, powerful and precise, like he was aiming at her chakra points. But she was fast too, and knew how to get away from his attacks, especially, when she had a teammate that in all their fights aimed at her chakra points.

He kicked her again, but she managed to destabilize him. The perfect opportunity. She jumped in the air, and took out her scroll.

'Souryuu Tensakai' Tenten yelled.

Instantly, more than hundred of weapons of various kind and size were going in his direction. Tenten had a smirk on her face, she was certain that she had won.

She landed on the grass, but was surprised with what had happened.

Her eyes widened at what she saw.

There, in its final movements, was a move that resembled all too well Neji's Hakkeshou Kaiten. The attacker had repelled all her weapons, spinning in an incredible speed, and using his hands with chakra canalized in them. He had formed a perfect shield. Moments after the spin had ended, he was coming full force towards her.

Tenten blocked the attacks almost immediately after she had recovered from the shock. Her eyes started to study her opponent, paying attention to every move. Her eyes widened again when she recognized the fighting instance. It was Neji's style. Getting out of her second shock state, Tenten took vantage of the many years of training with Neji, and in a powerful hit and speed aimed at the one place that she thought would be his weak point.

The attacker didn't have enough time to react. He stumbled, and she took advantage, and stroke him again, making him pass out.

Breathing heavily, she walked at the knocked ninja, and kneeled near him. She looked at him careful, taking notice of his wounds for the first time. In a fast motion she took of his mask.

'Neji?!'

The man seemed to wake up, but by the way he was frowning she could tell his vision was blurry, and he was forcing himself to fix his gaze.

'Angel?' He passed out.

* * *

A/N.:

Well...

Here it is. My first fanfic in English. I'm sorry for any mistakes, and please feel free to correct me.

Please review me saying what you thing about my fic.

Thank you.


	2. Do I Know You?

**Chapter One – Do I Know You?**

Noise. A lot of noise.

He opened his eyes, but the strong light bothered him. He blinked once, twice. He closed his eyes.

'I think he is waking up. '

He blinked again, and opened his eyes. Eyes half closed. The clarity still bothering. He blinked again, getting used to the light.

'Where am I?' He asked confuse. His voice got out dry and rough.

'Here' A woman with black short hair gave him a glass of water. 'It will make you feel better. '

'Thank you. ' He thanked her sincerely. He was surprised to see the reaction of the woman, who gave him the water, as if it was uncommon to thank.

'How are you felling, Neji? ' Another woman with long blond hair in pig tails asked.

'Neji? '

'Something wrong?' Both women looked at him worried.

He looked around him, and noticed that he was in what seemed to be a hospital room. The walls were totally white, and by the other side of the bed was a window with white curtains. The smell of disinfectant too was a big indication.

'Where am I?' He asked again.

'You are in Konoha's Hospital, Neji. ' The brunette answered.

'Konoha?'

'This is getting tiresome' The blond said frustrated, putting her hands on her head. 'Neji... ' She started. 'I Know that you must still be felling stunned, but we need to know what happened. You were supposed to be in a mission together with your team. '

'I have no Idea what you are talking about.' He answered calmly.

'Tenten found you in the forest when she was coming back.' She tried to clarify while looking him in the eyes. 'She said that you attacked her.'

A look of recognize crossed his eyes.

'She was an enemy. 'He said firmly.

'What are you talking about, Neji?' She asked incredulous. 'She is your best friend.'

'I don't know her.'

Both women looked at each other extremely confused. There was something very wrong in all that.

'Look. I would like very much if you'd explain to me what is happening.' He said tired.

The two women traded looks with each other again.

'Maybe we should better check... '

A knock on the door, and the noise of the door opening, interrupted the conversation.

In the small opening, appeared the face of a brunette. Cautiously, the brunette entered completely in the room.

The young man noticed that she was the same person with who he had fought in the forest. His main clue being her two buns.

'Excuse me, Tsunade-sama, Shizune-san.' She said embarrassedly, directing herself to the blond, and then to the woman with black hair, respectively. 'Do I bother?' She asked fearful. 'If I am bothering, I will come back later. I was only worried. I mean... It has been some time since you two went inside, and you still haven't said anything, and well... I got a little nervous. I hope that everything is alright. '

'No.' The brunette denied. 'Everything is alright, Tenten. '

'Yes.' Tsunade confirmed. 'Actually you arrived in a good time.'

Tenten cautiously got near the bed in which 'Neji' was. She stopped by the head of the bed, and stared at him for some time. He was still dressed in the same black assassin attire from before. There was something different about him. The eyes were the same pearl eyes from always, but at the same time they weren't. The face, firm and strong, too seemed like the same too. The long brown hair. The bandages that he used in the front to hide the cursed seal, that he never liked to show.

Unconsciously, Tenten rouse up her hand to caress the place where the bandages were. Her eyes were locked in his. Both seemed to study each other cautiously. Trying to decipher the other, while their eyes spoke in they own way. When the tips of her fingers nibbled lightly the bandages, everything seemed to break down.

'What do you think you are doing?' He said irate, taking the brunette hand away from himself.

'I was only trying to see if everything was alright.' She defended herself. 'What is wrong with you, Neji? I was only going to touch your forehead. I wasn't trying to take out the bandages to see the cursed seal. Besides it isn't like if it was my first time seen it.'

'I have no idea who you are.' He answered hardy. 'And I have no idea how you know about my seal as well. I don't like people touching me. Much less if it's an estrange, so stay away from me. '

'You are being a big idiot. '

'Well... I don't care. It isn't like you mean anything to me.' He said furious, but not so long after he regretted, at seeing the hurt look in the young woman face. _After all what was wrong with them, _he thought at seeing the murderous glare he was receiving from the two other occupants in the room. 'What I mean to say is... I don't know you.' He explained himself.

'How not, Neji?' She began. 'We are teammates for years. We train together for years. We are best friends for years.' Her voice was dull. 'How can you say that you don't know me?'

'Maybe... ' Tried Shizune. 'Maybe... He is suffering from memory loss. It may be that he hit his head. That would explain why he attacked you, and why he isn't recognizing us and is acting in a weird way as well. '

'It may be an explanation. I would have to make some more exams to be sure about the situation.' The blond agreed.

'Are you saying that Neji might have lost his memory?'

'It is a possibility.' Tsunade said.

'Ok. Let's say that it really is the case. What are we going to do then?' Tenten inquired.

'Well... Until we are sure about the situation there isn't much that we can do, but having confirmed it, the first thing to do would be explain to him what is happening, and then, little by little try to help him to remember his past and who he really is.'

'How long is this going to take?' She exclaimed worried.

'Each process is different. There are people that get used to it fast, and so their memories return faster, but there are also people that have more difficult, what makes the process slower. Summing up: It can be that tomorrow he will already be fine, but at the same time it can be that it will take months, or even years.'

'YEARS?' She yelled panicked.

The young man, who only observed the interaction between the women, was astonished with the problem spoken. In his mind there was only one word: crazy. He had no idea who they were, but he knew very well who he was, and it wasn't the fact that he didn't recognize who he didn't even know, that would make him a person with memory loss.

Deciding that it was enough of their conversation, he decided to interrupt.

'Excuse me, but what are you talking about?'

The women, who seemed to have forgotten about him, shifted their attention to him. Then, they looked at each other one last time before looking at him again.

'You seem to have memory loss, Neji.' The blond informed.

'With all due respect, but how can you know?' He asked forcing himself to be polite. 'I know very well who I am. I just don't know you. What is completely normal, seeing that this is the first time I see you.'

'This is why we are saying that you are with memory loss, Neji. This is not the first time you see us. You have known me for years, since we were seven years old. And Tsunade-sama is the Hokage. How can you not remember this?' Tenten said sadly.

'Can you stop calling me Neji!' He said mad. 'I have no idea who this Neji is, but certainly _I_ am not him.'

'Now he doesn't remember even his own name!' Shizune said.

'This is more serious than what I thought.' Tsunade whispered.

'As I already said: I am not this Neji.'

'Here. Try this.' Tenten spoke handing him a hand mirror that she had took from the table.

The brunette took the mirror and examined it. After, he looked at his own reflection in the mirror. He stayed minutes facing himself, trying to see what exactly was wrong. In the end, he handed back the mirror to the young woman.

'I don't see anything wrong with me.'

There wasn't anything wrong with him, but then why the hell were they looking at him as if he had grown a second head.

'There isn't. I mean... Not physically.' Tenten corrected herself.

'Then, why did you give me a mirror?'

'I thought that if you saw you reflection then you would remember something.' She explained.

In that moment, a light appeared to illuminate his thoughts. There was only one explanation to all this havoc. They had confused him with someone else.

'I think that I understood what is happening.' He stopped for a moment noticing the hopeful looks from the women. 'You are mistaking me for someone.'

Hearing the explanation that they received, every and any trace of hope disappeared from the women's face. Clearly they still hadn't understood anything.

'Look well at me.' He pleaded. 'Doesn't matter how alike we are. Obviously we are not the same person. I mean... Look at my eyes. '

'Neji...' Tenten started calmly. 'You are not alike, you are identical. This is because you are the same person.' She explained. 'And your eyes? For heaven's sake, Neji, what is wrong with your eyes?'

The young man looked at her as if she was crazy, even crazier then what he already thought she was.

'They don't have color! Neither pupil!' He exclaimed agitated.

'What is there that is abnormal? It is like this with every Hyuuga, and you are a Hyuuga, Neji. '

'You mean that there are others like this?' He asked genuinely confused.

'Of course yes, Neji. Your entire family has those eyes.' She answered. 'Well... Everyone that was born Hyuuga.'

'Family?'

'Come on, Neji. Are you going to say that you don't remember Hinata or Hanabi?' She asked.

The man only nodded his head negatively, saying that he didn't know who they were.

'And how about your uncle?'

She received the same answer.

'And your father, Neji. Don't you remember your father?'

Tenten knew that she was being a little mean, maybe. But if Neji didn't remember his own family... Her last hope was that he would remember his father. After all Neji loved him more than anything. There was no way this wasn't going to work.

'Father?' He asked incredulous.

Tenten lowered her face disappointed. Neji couldn't remember his own father that he loved so much.

'This isn't going anywhere.' Tsunade sighted. 'The best to do now is to proceed with the exams as soon as possible.'

'Wait, Tsunade-sama. One last try.' She begged.

'Well... Why not?' She conceded resigned.

'Thank you.' Tenten said and hugged the Hokage.

The young brunette then jumped out of the hospital room's window, and went jumping from rooftop to rooftop. Disappearing from view in a few minutes.

The occupants remaining in the room were confused and stunned with the kunoichi's actions. Even so, the air was a little too tense for them to talk. Leaving them in absolute silence and with their eyes glued to the window.

Minutes after, the young brunette was back. A true smile on her face. It seemed like she was extremely content with whatever it was.

'This time I am sure that this is going to work.' She said confident. 'Here. Take a look. '

Tenten gave the young man what seemed like a picture.

The young man looked at her and then his eyes widened. He was completely surprised. There, in the picture, which she had gave him, there were two people. One clearly was the brunette in front of him. In the picture she was smiling widely, and her arms were over a young man shoulders.

It was this young man the reason of the surprise that he felt. The man had a frowning expression, as if he didn't want to take the picture. He looked mad in front of him, probably at who was taking the picture. But the impression that he had was that he was looking at him.

'How can this be?' He asked.

The women there seemed very pleased. They believed that they finally had made some progress.

The picture in question was the newest one that Tenten and Neji had taken together, better, that Tenten had forced Neji to take with her.

The Young man's pearl eyes stared at the picture. Studying the man in it. The same long and brown hair. The same firm face. And the most surprising. The same eyes, with the exactly same color.

He brought up his eyes, directing his gaze at the brunette.

'Who is this?'

'It's you. Isn't it obvious?'

'No, this sure is not me.'

'Looks like he really doesn't remember.' Shizune said tired.

Noticing that they really weren't understanding that he wasn't the person they were talking about, and after he had had obvious proof that they had a very good reason to all this confusion. The young man decided to take action, and prove that he really wasn't who they think he was.

'What can I do to prove to you that I am not who you think I am?'

'Neji, you are tired. Maybe it would be better if you rest a little, and after it then, we will talk again.' Tsunade said.

'Wait.' He asked when he saw the women leaving. 'It was you who treated my wounds, wasn't it? Then you must have seen this.'

'Well... Actually who treated your wounds was a nurse.' Shizune answered.

'Then I will show you.' He said standing up from the bed in which he was laying down. 'No matter how alike we are physically... It is impossible that we had the same marks if they are not natural from birth.' He finished taking off his shirt.

The young women stayed looking at him shocked. His defined pectoral was in full view. But what really caught their attention was the medium sized scar that crossed his chest, and above it, in the right side, a dragon's tattoo.

Tenten's eyes stopped themselves over the tattoo.

'You got a tattoo? 'Tenten yelled horrified. 'What have gotten into you? You were always against this. And this scar? Since when do you have this scar? '

'It is exactly what I am trying to say. I am NOT this person, who you were talking about. '

'To me it is enough proof.' Tenten agreed.

The two women looked at it other doubtful, but they couldn't say anything. Tenten was Neji's best friend. They always trained together. They were always together. There was no way that Tenten didn't know about the tattoo or the scar.

'Right. We believe.' Tsunade said.

'But if you are not Neji, then who are you?' Shizune asked.

'My name is Ryuu. '

* * *

A/N.:

Well... Here is the second chapter.

Neji isn't going to appear yet. But don't fre, he will be appearing soon.

The fic is a NejixTenten, but it will have RyuuxTenten and NejixOthers.

Here are link for the cover and Ryuu:

Ryuu: aninhaloka. deviantart art/ Hyuuga-Ryuu-Neji-s-Twin-327459295?q=gallery%3Aaninhaloka&qo=1

Cover: aninhaloka. deviantart art/ A-Mirror-of-Love-Cover-327103715?q=gallery%3Aaninhaloka&qo=2

Thank you for reading.

And special thanks for the ones who commented.


	3. My Name is Ryuu

**Chapter Two – My Name is Ryuu**

'Ryuu?' All three women said.

'All right, we already know that you are definitely not Neji.' Tenten said.

'Tenten.' Shizune called her. 'Are you really sure that he isn't Neji? I believe in you, but... It has been already two weeks that you haven't seen each other. He may have done the tattoo during this time.'

'Well, yes... I mean... No. He wouldn't have done it. He abominates tattoos. I think that he only accepts the ANBU's one, and even so because of what it represents to ninja. And even if by a miracle, Neji resolved that he didn't hate tattoos anymore, how would you explain the scar. It would take a long time, more than only two weeks, for it to become a scar like this one. And I know that he didn't have that scar.'

'In fact, there is no way that a wound like that, which by the look of the scar, would have healed in only two weeks. Therefore we know that he isn't the real Hyuuga Neji. What bring us to a new and more important question: Who are you?' The Hokage asked.

'I already said. My name is Ryuu.'

'Yes, but that isn't what I want to know. I want to know where did you come from and how can you have the Byakugan.' Tsunade explained.

'I came from a poor village, close from the Lightning Country's frontier. And I have no ideia what this Byakuguen thing, or whatever. And why do I have to explain myself for you?'

'It's Byakugan.' Tenten corrected him, receiving a glare. 'Well... Clearly we began the wrong way. Since it is obvious that you are not Neji, why don't we try again?'

'Tenten, I don't think...'

'Hi, I am Tenten.' She said, smiling. 'That blond is the Godaime Hokage, Tsunade-sama.' She said, pointing to the woman that she had interrupted. 'And this brunette is Shizune-san.' She finished, pointing to the remaining woman. 'It's nice to meet you, Ryuu.'

'Nice to meet you too.' Responded, the young man, still confused.

'What are you doing.' Shizune asked.

'Well... He seems to be as confused as we are, and if we pressure him, we won't get anywhere. Furthermore, it is wonderful to talk with a Hyuuga that is willing to speek more than two words or 'Hnm'.'

Poor girl. Neji really had traumatized the poor girl. The fact that Hinata was too shy to talk and Hanabi was extremely arrogant didn't help as well.

'All right.' Tsunade said, looking at her strangely.

'Why not do this, I take him for a walk and to calm him down, and then, when he already be more familiar with the situation, you interrogate him.' Tenten suggested.

'Tenten, we don't know yet whom he is, and if he is reliable. I mean, he could be a spy.' Shizune commented.

'Ha.' Ryuu mocked. 'If I really was a spy, don't you think that it would have been better to me if I had faked been this Neji guy. You obviously haven't noticed the difference.'

'We would have noticed with time. You two definitively are different.' Tenten replied, sulking.

'Sure.'

'Shizune is right. We need to verify who he really is first.' Tsunade Said, ignoring Tenten and Ryuu.

'If that is the case, we can simply verify if he really is a Hyuuga by the cursed seal in his front.' Tenten opined.

'No.' Ryuu answered sharply, giving her a glare.

Tenten just ignored him. She was used to glares extremely dangerous, courtesy of her best friend.

'No.' Tsunade prevented. 'It could be fake.'

'Then why don't we do a DNA test?' Shizune suggested. 'We could ask Hiashi-sama to take the test, to prove the veracity.'

'What difference will it make if I am or not one of those Hyuugas?' Ryuu asked, irritated.

'The Hyuugas are part of the village. They are part of Konoha. A clan extremely traditional.' Shizune answered.

'This doesn't answer my question.'

'Of course, it does. It means that you, too, are part of Konoha.' Shizune explained.

'Of course, it doesn't. I being one of them or not, don't prevent me from doing something bad, if I really am a spy.'

'If you really are a Hyuuga, it does mean that the cursed seal in your forehead, probably, is real, what does prevent you from doing something against Konoha.' Tsunade clarified.

'Ha. What then?' He mocked. 'Is it like a prison in the form of a tattoo?'

'It is more like slavery.' Murmured, Tenten, sarcastic.

Tsunade and Shizune seemed not had have heard her, but by the way Ryuu stared at her, he certainly had.

'Shizune.' Called, the Hokage. 'Go to the Hyuuga mansion and ask Hiashi-sama to come here. This way we can do the exam.'

'Yes, Tsunade-sama.' Shizune said, already bowing and leaving.

'As for you two...' She said turning to the two youngster. 'Stay here.' And leaved.

The two looked at each other and laughed. It was a start.

'I need to talk with Hyuuga Hiashi-sama immediately.' Said, Shizune, as soon as she got in the mansion.

'I'm sorry. Hiashi-sama is in meeting with the council, he won't be able to attend to you.' The guard answered.

'It's an emergence.'

'I'm sorry, but I can't...'

'They are Hokage's orders.'

'Please, follow me.'

'I need you to separate the material for a DNA test and take it to the room 12.' Tsunade said to a nurse.

'Yes, Hokage-sama.'

When the nurse left, Tsunade went to the special room that she had ordered to be build in the hospital, for her personal usage.

Upon entering the room, she sat down on the chair behind the desk, and opened the third drawer. The one that was locked.

'I'm going to take vantage that Shizune went to the Hyuuga's mansion.'

'Well... We are alone now.' Tenten said, trying to break the silence.

'Hnm.'

'No. Please, no.' Dramatized. 'It's enough that you are practically his copy. Please...' Tenten said, kneeling down. 'Don't start acting like him as well. I beg of you.' She begged, faking to cry.

Seeing the scene before him, and the obviously fake and comic actuation performed by the brunette, Ryuu couldn't help and laughed. Out loud. He clutched his stomach, and in the sides of his eyes there were little tears.

'Good, it worked.' Tenten said, laughing too. 'This tense mood was killing me.'

'I'm sorry. I think that this strange situation is bothering me.' Ryuu answered.

'We can try again.' She said. 'Hi.' She waved with her hand. 'I am Tenten.' She put out her hand for a hand shake. 'Nice to meet you.'

'Nice to meet you too.' He said, taking the hand that she offered. 'I am Ryuu.'

The two looked at each other and started to laugh again.

'Now that we already were properly introduced, why don't we get to know each other better? And since I had the idea, I begin.' The brunette said.

'No.' Interrupted, Ryuu. 'Let me begin. You were the first one to introduce yourself.' He smiled at her. 'But there isn't much to talk about me.'

'All right. You can start.' Tenten said, sitting down on the bed.

'Well... My name is Ryuu, I am from a little village in the border, called Aoki. I was raised by my grandmother. And always lived there.'

'Then how come I have found you in the forest?'

'Our village is having trouble with thugs, so we decided to split ourselves and do patrols in the areas around the village.'

'Did you find any thug? When I found you, you had being hurt.'

'Yes. I was chasing him when I found you. I ask your forgiveness, I thought that you were his ally.' He apologized.

'Don't worry. Everything is fine. It was only a misinterpretation.' She calmed him down. 'My turn.' She said.

Tenten stood up from the bed and went to the middle of the room, staying right in front of Ryuu.

'My name I already said. I am from Konoha, and I am a ninja. Weapons mistress. I am a Jounin. I was in a team extremely freak, what make the fact that I remain sane a miracle. A of my teammates, who by any chance is my best friend, is a copy of you, or better, you are a copy of him. Of course, taking out the scar and the tattoo. Well, we can say that you two are different too because you have different personalities.'

'How can you know if we have different personalities? We have just met.'

'It is obvious that you never had the displeasure to meet Neji.'

'How can you talk like that about him? Did you not just said that you are best friends?'

'Don't misunderstand me. I like him, and he really is my best friend, but...' Tenten said, wary. 'Well, Neji isn't very agreeable with people. Neither with me. There are times that I don't even know how I stand him. All he knows how to do is criticize and train. And he doesn't even have the consideration to control his strokes. Which are really painful. And when we ask him something, all he knows how to say is 'Hnm'. Well... Not always. But most of the time it is what he says. And he uses to be always in a bad mood, and glare at you when you say, do, or ask something that he doesn't like.'

Tenten was puffing from anger. Her hands on her hips and her face red.

Ryuu cackled out loud.

'What is so funny?' Tenten asked, mad.

'You say that he is your best friend, and then you say all this?' Ryuu said, between chuckles. 'He seems to be an endearing person.'

Ryuu kept laughing. Soon, Tenten joined him, cackling too. She threw herself on the bed, by his side. The two stayed looking at each other and laughing.

If Neji knew that she was laughing at him...

'What is happening here?'

The two youngsters stopped laughing immediately, and looked at the newcomer.

'Tsunade-sama!' Tenten exclaimed.

'Shizune still not here?'

'No, Hokage-sama.'

'Let's Begin with this already. We can do the rest when she gets here.' Tsunade said, putting her gloves. 'Where is the material that I asked for?'

'I don't know.' Tenten answered.

'How not? I asked for it to be delivered here.' She said, angry. 'I will go pick the material and be right back.'

Tsunade was about to leave when Shizune entered the room.

'I'm sorry, Tsunade-sama. Here are the materials for the exam. I met with the nurse, who was bringing then when I arrived.'

'All right. Let's Begin them.' Tsunade was preparing the materials when she stopped again. 'Where is Hyuuga Hiashi?'

'Hiashi-sama was in a meeting with the clan's elders and couldn't come.' Shizune explained. 'But don't worry. I already collected the sample necessaries.'

'Great!' Said, Tsunade. 'I just finished here too. Now we only need to wait a few minutes for the result.'

Everyone looked at her, incredulous. How had she done this without any of them perceiving?

In fact, Tsunade had in her hands the sample that was just taken from Ryuu, and was already going to the door.

'Come on, Shizune. Let's finish this already.'

40 minutes later.

Tsunade and Shizune entered by the room's door. Tenten and Ryuu were lying side by side, facing each other. Their hands intertwined. They seemed to be talking.

The scene seemed strange, but at the same time, strangely normal. All because Ryuu was like a copy of Neji.

It was strange to think that she could be in such a situation with someone she had just met. At the same time, it was so familiar that she was so close to Neji. Even if she didn't act like she was right now.

'Do I interrupt?'

'Ah! Tsunade-sama, Shizune-san!' Tenten said, standing up from the bed in a flash. 'No. Of course no.'

'Great.'

'You seemed well familiarized...' Hinted, Shizune.

'Well... You know how it is, don't you? He look so much like Neji, and well... It was kind of natural.' Tenten tried to justify.

'Doesn't matter.' Tsunade cut them off. 'We already have the result.'

'Fast like this?' Ryuu interrupted.

'Konoha has means impressive, which allow us faster results and more accurate.' Shizune explained.

'As I was saying, before, being interrupted.' She looked, angry, at Ryuu. 'We already have the results.' She showed the envelope that was in her hands. 'And according with it, you are a legitimate Hyuuga.'

Tenten, immediately, hugged Ryuu. Happy with the news.

'But how can this be?' Ryuu questioned her.

'Well... If you really weren't using a henge no jutsu, then it was obvious that you would be a Hyuuga. No one besides the Hyuugas have your eyes.' Tenten explained.

'It isn't everything.' Tsunade disrupted them. 'According to this result, you are the son of...'

'He is Hinata's and Neji's son!' Exclaimed, Tenten. Receiving angry looks from the others. 'All right. No jokes.' She said, receiving a kind smile from Ryuu. 'Then, according to your paper, who is his father?'

'Hyuuga Hiashi.'

* * *

A/N.:

Here is chapter two.

About the name of Ryuu's father... I did not make a mistake. I really mean Hiashi and not Hizashi, the reason why, will be explained in the next chapter when Ryuu will see for the first time the family that he never met. (This information was put here because of Mistress Persephone. - Thank you for your review. You have no idea how much happy you have made me-).

Neji and the others will soon appear.

About what I said last chapter... I'm thinking about only writing a few scenes with NejixOthers, or does anyone prefer that I really get Neji together with someone?

Thank you everyone for the reviews and for reading this fic.

Please leave a review so that I will know how you fell and what you think.

Thank you.


End file.
